


All I Want For Christmas Is Park Chanyeol.

by chogiwaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm just adding tags along the way lol, Jealousy, M/M, Minor!Kyungsoo, Pining, Romance, Secret Santa, Soft Byun Baekhyun, a lot of Pouty Baek :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaaa/pseuds/chogiwaaa
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Baekhyun really wants a boyfriend....What he really means is Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fluff! I'll complete it in the next 2-3 days! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! <3  
> .  
> Also, this was written in a rush in the middle of the night. So, I apologize in advance for the errors. I haven't really got time to proofread it. :(

Baekhyun groans for what seems like the _nth_ time.

And Jongdae has just about had enough.

"Bitch i'm about to fucking bitch slap the fuck out of you if you don't fucking stop."

Jongdae has no regard whatsoever for Baekhyun's feelings. That's what Baekhyun thinks.

But in reality Jongdae is the most fucking emotionally available/reliable person for Baekhyun. Like. Ever. Maybe it's because he's his best friend of 15 years? Yes. Possible. Buuut Baekhyun likes to make things work to his advantage.

So in this case, no, Jongdae, has no regard for his feelings. Is not considerate. And is possibly the worst best friend there ever was.

There's silence for a while. Just the constant typing coming from Jongdae's keyboard as he coded away.

The silence doesn't last long though. "Hey, Jongdae?" Baekhyun mumbles.

No answer.

"Jongdae."

...

"Ya, Jongdae!"

"Why can't you just let me finish this in peace??!" Jongdae whines with a pout. He loves his best friend, he really does, but he's being a needy bitch right now.

"Because you still haven't answered! Am I really so boring?! Why won't anyone date me?" Baekhyun cries. He's had enough of watching rom-coms till he cried himself to sleep. Only dreaming about having the perfect boyfriend. He wants someone. Anyone.

Well, not anyone of course. At this point he's so desperate( _It's almost Christmas!_ ) he says he's okay with anyone . But really, he has a type. Tall, cute, sensitive, animal-lover but allergic, yoda ears, loud laugh. Namely Park Chanyeol.

One disadvantage.

Park Chanyeol doesn't know him.

Baekhyun has been harboring a crush over the older employee ever since he joined after his graduation. Chanyeol was two years his senior. A genius at what he does really.

Sometimes the team Baekhyun's in had the privilege of being lead by Chanyeol. But that was like really rare...on the off chance that their usual team lead didn't have the expertise for the project.

And their team had like a bunch of smaller teams that were managed by their own self-declared team leaders.

And Baekhyun was lucky enough to be in the same team as his best friend because said best friend was a good team leader and divided work equally amongst the 6 members.

But he was also a bad team leader because he never indulged Baekhyun when said man made excuses to go see Chanyeol with him. Cuz the leader knows his best friend's intentions. And no, he was not about to let his friend ruin his or his own reputation in the company by flirting with the older.

"It's not about who won't date you. It's about YOU not letting _anyone_ date YOU because YOU are too in love with Park Chanyeol to even consider being emotionally involved with anyone." Jongdae points out, rolling his eyes as he continued to type out the last bits of code.

At this point he was really working over time. Baekhyun has been accompanying him, his stuff all packed and ready to head home together with Jongdae as soon as the latter finished. But as team leader, it was his job to report to Chanyeol at the end of the day. And right now, it was close to 11 and almost everyone in the building had left. And so would Chanyeol in a while so Jongdae really wanted to get his work done before getting off for the weekend. He did NOT want to drag the work for the weekends.

"That's not true!" Baekhyun cries in a pout. "I dated Sehun a-and Jongin....a-"

"Both of whom were clearly NOT dating you. I _know_ they were just for show Byun Baekhyun. Don't even _try_ to fool me." He shakes his head. He just had to compile and run the code. Whether or not he got the correct output didn't matter, he just had to write a report and discuss it with Chanyeol and then he was done.

Baekhyun was just sulking with his pout when Jongdae tells him to compile and run the code while he started preparing the report.

He just had 12 minutes. So it wasn't really wrong of him to ask Baekhyun to do his work just so he could finish up.

But Baekhyun was being really difficult aka, ignoring his friend, continuing to sigh and pouting away at nothing and no one. Jongdae had no time for that.

Jongdae stared at his friend in disbelief before groaning into his hands.

"Oh my god for fucks sake! Fine! You can come with me to his office okay?! But for our job's sake, _please_ help me finish!" he begged.

Clearly, he said _something_ right because the older (by 4 months), smiles in delight, like everything worked in his favor, and moved to help his friend.

.

.

.

Baekhyun is nervous for his life.

This is a make or break moment.

The only chance he could leave a lasting impression on the tall man.

It's now or never.

Clearly the odds don't work in his favor. Or Jongdae's. Because in the end, Chanyeol had just left the office. And they'd missed him.

Jongdae was whining the whole way to the elevators, while Baekhyun was just humming and sported an obvious pout on his face. He was so looking forward to it. He was close to tears.

"Maybe I don't have to really wait till Monday y'know." Jongdae reconsiders, "I could just email him the report tomorrow morning and talk to him tomorrow. _Unless,_ he doesn't take calls on the weekend. Damn." Jongdae considers every possibility.

They're waiting for the lift and he turns to his friend. Who sniffs. And is quick to wipe the tear that falls.

"Hey! Baekhyun-ah." he puts an arm around his shoulder, trying to make the other face him. "Babe, why are you crying?" he hugs the other, who lets out soft sobs.

"I-i re-re-really wan-wanted t-to see- _sniff-_ see him!" he wails, wiping the next onset of tears.

Jongdae sighs. His best friend really _was_ whipped huh? He shakes his head in amusement and drags the other in the direction of the washroom.

.

.

.

Jongdae did have to wait till Monday after all. Not that he minds really. Because he didn't have to work over the weekend, no. Just had to listen to his roommate cry away over a giant with yoda ears.

In hindsight, watching _No Strings Attached_ was probably _not_ a good idea. With the state Baekhyun was in. But in Jongdae's defense, it was Baekhyun's idea. And he was high on emotions. Like a girl on her period. So no, Jongdae wasn't going to mess with him.

So they watched it and Baekhyun cried his heart away while eating a whole tub of Cookies 'n Cream.

Which explains the emotionally numb Baekhyun at work on Monday. He was just glaring at everyone. Including Jongdae.

Jongdae didn't want anything to do with this Baekhyun so he left him to his own resources after giving him his portion of work. He walked to Chanyeol's office on the floor above theirs, passing by Minseok on the way who shied at the smirk aimed his way.

Jongdae saw Chanyeol through the glass doors, seated at his desk, clearly engrossed in his computer.

He knocks till he gets the other's attention, who waves him in, still engrossed in his computer.

"Good morning Chanyeol," he sits on the chair in front of his desk, "sorry couldn't hand this in earlier." he says gesturing to the reports file he laid on the desk.

The other types out something and hits enter, finally looking at Jongdae and smiling. "No no, it's fine. Don't worry. At least you're apologetic." Chanyeol huffs, "Some of the leaders act like they're doing ME a favor. " he shakes his head in disbelief, "The nerve some of them have." He moves to grab the file, opening it and skimming through it.

He spots something erroneous and opens his mouth to point it out when Jongdae cuts him to the chase, "Yeah that, I was in a hurry so i told my group member Baekhyun to help me compile it and he forgot to change that bit. Sorry."

Chanyeol waves it off, "Oh no no, don't apologize, it doesn't really affect the final code anyway. So it's really minor. I'll overlook it."

Jongdae nods satisfactorily.

Once Chanyeol is done he gives it a sign of approval. "Okay, looks really good Jongdae. It's coming along really well." He smiles proud.

Jongdae bows, "Thank you so much Chanyeol. I try my best." He opens the door to leave when the other stops him.

"Wait! I'm going to send out reminders about it too but I hope you know the Secret Santa chit selection is today? It's at 10, in Conference Room 2A."

"Yes, I remember. I'll inform the others too." he gives him a quick smile and leaves.

.

.

.

Baekhyun's cubicle was adjacent to the floor to ceiling windows.

He found himself staring out into the snow, chin on his palm, watching the people below.

Some people walking alone, coats wrapped tightly around them and hands in the pockets.

Some people huddled close together to share body heat.

A couple standing to the side with the guy pulling his girlfriend's glove-free hands inside his coat such that her arms were wrapped around him, before he engulfs the large coat around both of them.

He sighed. He could only dream of a day where the warmth of a certain tall giant would engulf him. Wrap him in his arms, height difference rendering Baekhyun defenseless from the other's kisses on his forehead.

Somethings just weren't meant to be, he decides. But that doesn't stop him from dreaming. 

Jongdae's arrival brings him back to reality.

"So the secret santa assigning is tonight." Jongdae sighs. "I really hope i get Minseok hyung." Another one caught by the love bug.

The secret santa only works against someone when the one they pick out is a total stranger. So really, everyone is just praying they get someone they know even moderately.

As always Baekhyun wished to get Chanyeol's name.

Everyone was to finish work by 9:00 so they could de-stress and go to the mini party they always had before the Secret Santa officially began.

So Baekhyun rushes to finish his work. Jongdae, being the worst best friend he is, doesn't even wait up for him. He was quick to escape the minute he sent his last email for the day. No fucking way was he going to miss his chance of picking a chit with the name 'Minseok' on it.

Baekhyun slumps in his chair. He was really caught up with the code. He's aching to go. He whines a little too loud for his liking when it's 10:45 and he _still_ hasn't figured out shit. He thinks _fuck it_ and considers logging off for the day.

He's packing up his stuff when he sees a tall figure practically run for his life towards the elevators.

_Fuck._

Baekhyun rushes to finish zipping up his bag and runs after him. He's close to the lift. He can make it! "Hold the lift please!" he yells.

Thankfully a large hand stops the doors from closing completely.

A curious face greets him as he enters the lift.

"Oh!"

Baekhyun is still catching his breath, his brain on fire because, _fuuuuuuckfuckfuckfuckchanyeolisrightinfrontofmefuckfuccckkkjondaeee!!_

"Sorry." he blushes. _What are you even apologizing for idiot?_

"No problem!" Chanyeol provides. He looks pretty drained and disinterested.

Baekhyun just wants to kiss some life into him. Literally.

_fuck you brain!_ he reprimands himself at the image.

Baekhyun wants to say something. But what? What does he say?

"Soooo, Secret Santa, huh?" he smiles, awkwardly. "Excited?"

He expects an answer but all he gets is a brief glance and a nod.

Woah. That was...that was way worse than he imagined. His cheeks are quick to heat up, embarrassment filling his entire body.

He wants to cry. He looks away and his face shows it too. The _kicked-puppy_ look. A pout taking permanent residence on his face.

He hears the other mumble/whisper something (to himself probably). But Baekhyun didn't pay attention.

The elevator dings when they reach the floor.

Chanyeol is the first to move out. Baekhyun follows.

The floor has people meandering, some headed to the conference room, some out of it.

Baekhyun quietly walks towards the room. The double doors already open to welcome people.

The conference room was big enough to fit one department, that's why it was chosen. Right in the middle was Department head Kim Junmyeon, standing with the bowl of chits. The head purposely chose to stay out of the event. He was plain organizer.

Off to the side was a table full of drinks and snacks catering to the needs of those craving a drink after a hectic day.

On closer look it seemed like almost everyone had finished picking out their chits. It's when Junmyeon speaks into the mic, "Last three chits remaining!", that Baekhyun gets into alert mode.

He walks a bit faster. And notices, two other people with the Head. Chanyeol and Minseok.

He hears the older speak, "I hope y'all remember the rules, only one chance to change your assigned person." The other two nod.

Right then Baekhyun moves up to the dias and Junmyeon ushers him to the stand.

Junmyeon lets Chanyeol pick first since he was there first. He picks one and then nods in satisfaction. He secretly shows it to Junmyeon who nods eagerly and puts it down on his list.

Next is technically Minseok but he lets Baekhyun pick first since he was a junior. Baekhyun bows in thanks and moves towards the stand.

He nervously picks one chit. He opens it slowly, only to be disappointed. It had his own name on it.

Which clearly means Chanyeol didn't get _him_.

He wants to cry already. He feels tears prick at his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he speaks softly, asking Junmyeon if he could change. The older man asks for the chit and he kindly shows it to him, whispering to him that it was his own. To which Junmyeon gestured to the lone chit sitting at the bottom of the bowl.

Baekhyun picks the last chit, facing Minseok and handing him his original chit.

_Well, Jongdae is going to have a fit,_ he thinks.

Baekhyun opens his new chit, expecting it to be some random person from his team.

Only to be at a loss(? _or is it ?_ ) when he sees the name on it.

_**Park Chanyeol**_ , written in neat cursive.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek)!


	2. D-4

"FUCKKK!!" Baekhyun yells as soon as they enter the apartment.

Jongdae shakes his head disapprovingly as the other kicks off his shoes and falls face first on the couch. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! JONGDAE! FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!" come the muffled cries of a certain pink haired man who's confused about his emotions.

Baekhyun is half nervous (because he got Chanyeol) , half excited (because he got _Chanyeol_ ), half upset (because Chanyeol didn't get _him_ ) and half angry (cuz Jongdae's angry that Minseok got _him_ ).

He's also clueless (if that's an emotion) , because he doesn't know what to get his giant crush.

"The world doesn't hate you, you idiot! Stop being dramatic!" he says straightforwardly from inside his room. He changes into his pajamas and comes out, "And _please,_ you don't even get to be dramatic right now!" Jongdae pouts and sits with a huff next to him. "I got Kyungsoo of all people! And Minseok got YOU ...of _aaallll_ people!" he hmphs.

Baekhyun slowly sits up, guilt eating at him. Jongdae was right. He feels bad for his friend. "I'm sorry." he says quietly, moving to wrap an arm around him and give him a little hug, "I shouldn't have complained so much."

Jongdae sighs. "It's not like it's your fault either. But hey," he turns to Baekhyun, "I'll help you figure out the perfect gift for Chanyeol." he smiles. "What say?" he pinches the other's cheeks.

Not even the lights in the room could compare to the brightness in Baekhyun's smile.

.

.

.

The actual gift exchange was scheduled on the Friday before Christmas week. And well, currently it was a Monday.

So technically he had only 4 days to think of and buy something for Chanyeol.

All his previous ideas of collages, gift cards etc. went to the trash. Because clearly, they were stupid.

Jongdae ( _as he so promised before)_ , was of no help at all. The man was just pouting for the past few days and picked fights with Baekhyun. Both, for some unknown reason.

And out of all the information Baekhyun knew about Chanyeol, the only thing that stood out was animal lover.

 _But he's allergic!_ his brain provides. He groans into his hand, feet moving up and down in anxiousness.

"Jongdae, how about I get him a dog!"he trails after the annoying man (who's trying to ignore him) to the coffee room.

"I don't know, I don't care." he dead pans.

Baekhyun whines, "Jongdae _pleeeeeaseee_ , I really want to get him something meaningful." He stops the other from leaving, " _Please_ ," he whispers, "I don't know what i did to make you ignore me or whatever but i promise I'll make it up to you."

The sincerity in his voice is enough for Jongdae, to sigh and smile softly at his innocent best friend who only wants happiness in the world.

"A dog isn't such a bad idea Baekhyun-ah." he finally says. "But I'll find out if he's allergic to them...or something."

Baekhyun pulls him to a tight hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouuuuu i love you mwaaahh!" he smooches the other's forehead and runs away, leaving the other whining in his signature style, _Awaaaeeeeee!!!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun never expects from other people.

 _That_ doesn't extend to Jongdae though. Since he's a best friend and all. He needs to expect things from his best friend, for obvious reasons lol. Like surprise birthday parties, or gifts , or being sober enough to handle an extremely drunk Baekhyun. Whipped-over-Chanyeol-why-is-he-so-boyfriend-material drunk Baekhyun.

So when he sees a package sitting on his cubicle desk that day, he initially thinks it's from Jongdae.

There's no 'From' name.

Just a 'To Baekhyun.'

Baekhyun looks around his office. Nobody looks suspiscious. Everyone's just working.

He observes the package, picks it up. Seems to be light. He shakes it and hears some shuffling. Shrugging, he simply sits down and moves to open the wrapping carefully.

Wrapping paper was really precious to him.

Once he's unwrapped enough to see what's inside he gasps.

It's his favorite Kinder Egg chocolate!

It was hard to get this anymore and Baekhyun really loves it. So imagine his surprise, _three_ boxes of Kinder eggs. 6 in each. All for him!

He squeals. His mind goes, _dfhbfkbfdkfjfhbdjfgbdf._

 _ONLY_ Jongdae knows about this. So clearly it's from Jongdae.

He wants to thank his best friend and hug him. Speak of the devil.

Jongdae comes in, browsing through some file when he looks up at his friend calling out to him.

"Hey what's that?" his friend questions.

"You tell me, you cheeky asshole!" Baekhyun smirks, elbowing his bff in the ribs.

"Ow! What? Tell you what you dumbass?" Jongdae looks confused.

Baekhyun gives him a knowing look, "Oh please, spare me the confusion. I know it was you. I still can't believe you got this!" he squeals excitedly.

"Got you what?" he finally looks at the boxes sitting on Baekhyun's desk. His eyes widen, "Hey! Kinder Eggs!?! What the fu-" he shuts his mouth apologizing to his colleagues, before whispering. "What the fuck Byun Baekhyun, who got you this?"

"Jongdae stooopp!" he whines, "I know it was you." he pouts. He hates this back and forth really.

"Baekhyun-ah it wasn't me! Honest!" Jongdae says, a bit serious, that it was enough for Baekhyun to believe him.

...

"If-if it wasn't you.....then who??" he asks, curious.

Jongdae tries to pick his mind, trying to figure out when something clicks in his head and his eyes widen. "I-I have to go, I'll talk to you later." he says , a little dazed at his realization.

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" the other runs off somewhere.

Leaving Baekhyun curious and alone.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on[twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek)!


	3. D-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek if the minor angst in this chapter even qualifies as angst lmao :))))  
> .  
> Once again, I'm updating as I go, but none of the chapters are proof read so I really apologize for any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors.

It was no secret that Jongdae was jealous of Baekhyun.

But this was hurting his pride.

As soon as he punched into work with his idiot best friend, to no surprise of the former, another package was sitting on Baekhyun's desk.

It was fucking 9 A.M.

"Who even comes to work so early?!" Jongdae complains. But really, he knows Minseok is an early bird.

"Jongdae...I'm kind of scared now." Baekhyun shivers.

The anonymous gift was okay the first time. But another one today?

Maybe it was from some admirer, Baekhyun thought. Yet, he has no inkling of who in this office really admired him.

He sits down, ready to open the gift.

The note had no 'From' name this time either.

But it did have something more.

**_To, Baekhyun._ **

**_Hope you like it._ **

**_SS._ **

SS? There's no doubt as to what that meant. Jongdae wants to stomp his feet and crib like a child not getting what he/she wants.

"Ugh for fuck's sake, open it already!" Jongdae groans. The anticipation was killing him.

Baekhyun feels the package. It was soft. Clearly some kind of clothing item.

He's careful to open the packaging.

"It's a sweater!" he gasps, holding the red knitted sweater in his hand. It was clearly a Christmas sweater; the front half with the head and front legs of Rudolph sown on it.

The other half of Rudolph was missing. He turns the sweater back and forth, searching for the other half. The half with the hind legs and tail that is.

He looks at Jongdae with a questioning gaze. 

"I think the other half is on another sweater." Jongdae hums sadly.

Baekhyun feels the sweater. It was soft, a little scratchy on the inside but manageable.

Baekhyun was just a sucker for ugly Christmas sweaters. But this one takes the cake. It was _that_ and it was a couple sweater.

His eyes widen in realization. _It's a Christmas couple_ sweater! his mind reiterates.

He reads the note, "SS! Secret Santa?!" he yells, not wanting to accept that fact.

Jongdae nods sadly (read: dramatically, staring off into the distance, while accepting his lack of love of life).

"But why would Minseok hyung.......I mean......doesn't he.....Jongdae!" Baekhyun fumbles in frustration.

The quiet murmurs of their co-workers coming into the office serve as background noise as the silence continues between the two.

Baekhyun has an idea.

He was nervous to talk about the idea to Jongdae....because....well, it involved Minseok.

He avoids talking at all. Because he's really scared to bring it up.

But Baekhyun jumping everytime the other called his name was hint enough that something was off.

"Why are you being weird?" he asks suspiciously.

"I'm not." Baekhyun fakes a smile.

"Byun Baekhyun." there's a an undertone of threatening in Jongdae's voice.

And well, Baekhyun had no escape other than relay the idea at that point. Unless he wanted Jongdae to stop his LoL weekends.

.

.

.

The plan was, basically this.

Wear the sweater. Thank Minseok hyung. And ask him about Chanyeol's allergies. Subtly of course.

It was close to lunch break so he wanted to catch the other before he could leave. So he wears the sweater and goes up to the 26th floor, power walking the rest of the way.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Chanyeol was in Minseok's office. 

Baekhyun did NOT want to go in. His tummy hurt from anxiousness. He rubs his tummy softly, willing the ache to go.

But by the obvious way he was just standing in front of his door, he doesn't go unnoticed by the older.

"Hey!" Minseok opens the door for him, shaking Baekhyun from his thoughts.

"H-Hi...M-minseok hyung." he smiles weakly.

"Why don't you come inside?" Minseok holds the door open, gesturing him in.

Although Baekhyun didn't really want to, he goes inside anyway. Trying to ignore the obvious giant in the room. Who's attention was on his phone.

Baekhyun remains standing while the other takes his seat, "So what brings you here Baekhyun-ah?" he smiles politely.

His personality was filled with warmth. His gestures welcoming and no ounce of negativity behind his actions. No wonder Jongdae liked him.

"I....I w-wanted t-to th-thank you...f-for the sweater."

His eyes dart back and forth between Minseok and his crush.

His heart was thudding so loud, it's a surprise he could even hear himself.

"Sweater?" Minseok questions, looking genuinely confused.

"Y-yeah....this one." he points to the sweater.

"You call _that_ a sweater?" a new voice teases.

Fuck.

It takes a a few seconds to comprehend but Baekhyun finally turns to the other person in the room.

"Y-yes....??" he whispers.

He wants to the ground to swallow him up.

"Wooww, Minseok hyung, you've got hideous taste in sweater." Chanyeol continued. "And seriously? Couple sweater? Isn't Jongdae your crush though?"

Each word in those sentences hurt Baekhyun right in the heart.

He feels tears in his eyes. He gathers his strength, not knowing Chanyeol was such mean tease, "I-it's n-not, h-hi-hideous." he whispers quietly.

He hugs himself around the tummy, arms acting like a shield for the sweater against Chanyeol's insults.

He looks up at Chanyeol who's looking at him in amusement.

_Why does he have to be so mean? Yet... my heart._

Baekhyun turns and runs out of the office before they could hear the sobs threatening to spill out.

The deep cries of help from a certain tall giant being beaten to death by a tiny cat-person going unnoticed.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek)!


	4. D-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek is my only motivation for this chapter.

Baekhyun has a new found hatred for Park Chanyeol.

Actually no.

Park Chanyeol who?

He doesn't know anyone called Park Chanyeol.

Who is he ?

Some sort of idiot sandwich? (A/n: yes, i said idiot sandwich. i guess y'all know where that's from)

A fucking donkey?

Who knows.

Baekhyun walks into work with a fresh perspective.

No trace of the previous night's crying Baekhyun.

It's two more days until the Secret Santa and Baekhyun has decided. Yes, he was getting Chanyeol a dog. No, he doesn't care if it gives him allergies. He'd like to see the man suffer.

(It's all a lie of course because inside, Baekhyun is worried af. Because what if Chanyeol dies from his allergies and then they blame Baekhyun for his death? He'd be charged for murder!)

Baekhyun called the one pet shelter he knew and fixed an appointment after work when he could go and check the little animals.

This time as he sat at his desk, he wasn't surprised.

Sitting on the desk was another parcel. He was excited to know what Minseok got him this time.

The box was small. Didn't really weigh much at all.

He opens it and finds a coupon.

Written in gold lettering, it says, _Lifetime Supply of Premium Strawberry Cold Shake!_ and at the corner is the logo of the cafeteria that's in their building.

"That's my favorite drink!" Baekhyun cries in astonishment. "Jongdae! See this you piece of shit! Learn something!" he says, like he's teaching the other a lesson and smacks his forehead.

"Fuck off!" Jongdae whines.

But Baekhyun is too happy to be insulted.

He won't have to buy his Strawberry Shake till he worked at this place, EVER!

"Hehehehehe" he laughs, cutely.

.

.

.

Baekhyun was currently playing ' Ignore-the-idiot-sandwich' game.

It was mere coincidence that he chanced upon Minseok and Chanyeol on his way to the washroom.

"Hi Minseok hyung!"

"Oh Baekhyun-ah! Good Morning!" Minseok smiles warmly.

"Thank you for the coupon today!" he fiddles with his sleeves and almost feeling too shy to talk to the other.

_Definitely not because of idiot sandwich. Hmph. Idiot sandwich can rot in the garbage._

The act doesn't go unnoticed by the taller, who really looks livid.

"A-ah...that!" Minseok laughs awkwardly. "It was nothing." he waves him off, hands going back to his jean pockets.

"How did you know it was my favorite though?" He was curious. Since he'd never really seen Minseok during lunch break or even interacted beyond two words before this.

Minseok looks panicked for a second.

"I, i -uh, asked Jongdae." he replies quickly.

"Ohh......that makes sense." he pouts thoughtfully. 

Just then he hears some mumbling from the idiot sandwich.

He pretends like he heard something, "Hyung do you hear that?"

The confusion is evident on Minseok's face, "Hear what?"

"An idiot sandwich." Baekhyun glares at said idiot sandwich and turns to go back to his cubicle.

Completely ignoring the _What did you call me?? Hyung! This brat, i swear to god!_

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek)!


	5. D-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THIS PIECE OF SHIT ENDING.

Baekhyun was nervous.

It was finally _the_ day.

He doesn't know what Minseok was finally going to get him.

But he wasn't too worried.

What he _was_ worried about was his gift to Chanyeol.

He couldn't get to the shelter on time the day before. So he went last night after work.

And he fell head over heels for a tiny liddol poodle named Toben. The puppy was just a month old and was the odd one out amongst the other pets in the shelter. Why?

Cuz the little puppy was always left out for some reason. None of the puppies matched his positive and energetic vibe. So they got tired pretty fast and Toben was often left to play on his own.

Baekhyun was in tears when he saw the baby. Immediately signing the adoption papers.

(a/n: i don't really know what all is involved before you actually adopt a pet but please let's just go with this for the story yeah? :P )

So unfortunately for Chanyeol, Toben would be shared between the two. Because there was no way Baekhyun was ready to part with him.

They might as well be a divorced couple. With Chanyeol keeping him some days and Baekhyun for some.

But if it were up to Baekhyun, Toben would stay with him forever.

He was a little too nervous to leave the puppy on his own till the party so he told the shelter owners that he'd pick him before the party.

There was nothing on his desk today. And that brought a sad smile to his face.

Because he kind of liked being greeted by a thoughtful gift everyday.

He received hand woven socks the previous day.

They looked really cute and you could see it in the way it was woven that the person had no idea what they were doing but still managed somehow. It was adorable.

Today though, there was nothing. He almost missed the note that was sitting by his pen holder.

He unfolds the note and written inside is just this:

_Baekhyun,_

_Wear my gift to the party tonight._

_I'll see you soon._

_SS._

That was an odd request.

The tone in the message felt a little off too for someone like Minseok. But Baekhyun brushed those thoughts away immediately. 

Today was about relaxing. It was a nice day.

Jongdae stopped complaining too. Infact, he was a little too jolly. Moving around with a skip in his step.

Baekhyun smiled. Guess today really was festive.

Whatever happens between him and Chanyeol today, he hopes to just leave it as it is. Good or bad.

Maybe he shouldn't try too hard going after someone.

If fate is on his side, things will go better than he wishes for.

If not, well. He wishes Chanyeol a happy idiot sandwich life.

.

.

.

6 P.M rolls around and everyone is reminded about the party at 9.

Baekhyun packs his stuff and heads home with Jongdae.

Baekhyun showers and dresses comfy in the gifted sweater and and black skinny jeans.

He dries his hair with the blow dryer and combs it down neatly giving him a soft look.

He goes no-makeup tonight. Justa little cherry lip balm to keep his lips moisturized.

"Ready to go Mr. Lover Boy?" Jongdae smirks.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pushing his friend towards the front door.

Jongdae got Kyungsoo a cook book by Gordon Ramsay after learning about the former's interest in cooking. The book was neatly wrapped by the two of them and a a little card on top addressing it to Kyungsoo.

_Merry Christmas Kyungsoo!_

_And happy cooking! :3_

_KJD._

.

.

.

Jongdae parks by the sidewalk while Baekhyun rushes in to finally pick up Toben. The puppy was a little sleepy. But it quietly laid in Baekhyun's arms as he picked him from his little bed.

Jongdae helped hold the other items that belonged to the dog, namely the dog bed, his favorite toy, his milk bottle and a little puppy headband with antlers (requested by Baekhyun for the special day.)

They say goodbye to the owners and head to the car to finally leave for the party.

It's half past 9 when they reach. Not too late.

The gift exchange hadn't begun at all for that matter.

There wasn't an explicit ceremony or anything for it. Junmyeon would just give them the go ahead and everyone would go in search of their "chosen one".

Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen, making Baekhyun a little anxious.

And he guesses Toben sensed his foul moos because he whined and licked at Baekhyun's hand.

"Hey buddy. Don't worry." he cuddle the ball of fluff. "I'll be fine."

_There's still time._

.

.

.

Except, it's close to midnight, and Baekhyun's tipsy.

But Chanyeol's still not here.

Almost everyone has received gifts from their respective Secret Santa.

Except Baekhyun. And Jongdae.

"Y'know what Baekhyun-ah. Let's just go home. I don't know where your Santa ran off to," he says referring to Minseok, "But I don't think my Santa's here either." 

Baekhyun feels sad for his best friend. /jongdae was really looking forward to his Santa reveal.

Chanyeol wasn't here. Maybe the two best friends just fucked off.

Baekhyun sighs. "Maybe you're right. Let's just leave."

Downing his last sip in a go, Baekhyun stands up, steadied by his friend.

Together they leave the building and head for home.

It's when they finally reached below their complex that Jongdae remembers something.

"Fuck! Baekhyun-ah! My wallet!" he feels for it in his pockets.

"What?!"

"I think i left it in the office when I took out my keys." he hits his own forehead.

"Okay, okay ...let's not panic! We'll go to the office right now. You can call Kyungsoo. He's still there last I checked." Baekhyun says worriedly. "Maybe he can keep it safe till we get there."

"No no, you stay here. You're tipsy already." Jongdae reprimands him.

Baekhyun pouts but he's not offended. Because it'll be faster if Jongdae managed it alone.

"Okay, but make sure you call me when you get it okay?" Baekhyun waves at his retreating back.

He sighs.

"Guess it's just you and me little guy."

He somehow manages to press the right floor number and get out on his floor.

But aligning the key with the key hole he admits, was a tough task in his tipsy state.

He cheers when it finally goes in and he unlocks the door.

He's met with darkness.

Usually they kept a the front door spotlight on, which was right above as they enter, because the apartment gets too dark at night.

He's surprised to see it switched off.

He mumbles out his confusion and shrugs before switching on the hall and living room lights. He gasps.

Standing in the middle of the living room with hands behind his back was non other than his idiot sandwich. 

Mr. Park Chanyeol.

Smiling softly but nervously at him.

Wearing a red knitted sweater which had the second half of Rudolph on it.

"Ch-Chanyeol? H-how-" "How did i get here?" the other cuts to the chase.

Baekhyun nods dumbly.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I had a few tricks up my sleeve." he smiled cheekily.

"But the Minseok hyung-"

"Picked you. Yes."

"Then how?"

Baekhyun is confusion.

"Well. In the simplest way possible. I planned it Baekhyun-ah." he smiles.

.

.

.

Chanyeol narrates everything to him.

How he's always had a tiny crush on Baekhyun ever since he joined. But was never tough enough to act on it. And then a miracle happened.

When he overhead Baekhyun crying over him to Jongdae in the washroom. And Chanyeol had the perfect plan.

Hold out Baekhyun's chits till the last minute.

It was a coincidence that Baekhyun worked late that day. But it helped Chanyeol plant Baekhyun's and his own chit when he arrived. Courtesy of Kim Junmyeon.

It gave him a 99% chance of getting Baekhyun. Because the other person left to pick out was his own best friend Minseok.

So imagine his surprise when he picked out Jongdae and his best friend got Baekhyun.

Chanyeol didn't even have to bribe his friend to exchange those chits in the safety of their own house.

Only problem was Chanyeol had to keep up the act of a stranger, which was pretty hard.

Especially when his boy pouted. Or teared up in front of him. The last one earned him a few spanks from Minseok. Which was worth it.

.

.

.

"So.....the gifts." Baekhyun sniffed. His eyes welled up with tears.

"All me." Chanyeol says all smug.

"Oh."

"..."

They stand gazing at each other in silence when a ball of fluff yelps in Baekhyun's arms.

"Oh! T-Toben!"

Said puppy was currently yipping at the new stranger.

Which brings Baekhyun to hold the dog to him. "H-here. Your gift." he thrusts the dog into the man's arms who's shocked.

"A..a dog?" he asks fondly.

"Yeah...." Baekhyun giggles. The first time Chanyeol's heard it directed at him. Made his heart feel warm inside.

"You have a reputation of being an animal lover." he sniffs and walks closer to the other petting the dog together.

"Poor puppy was feeling left out." he smiled sadly, "But now he has a great home. Isn't that right Toben-nie?" Baekhyun rubs his little head and laughs at the puppy playfully trying to bite him.

"Oh! I even got you anti-allergens or whatever. In case you're allergic. I didn't know which exact ones you take. Couldn't ask you either."

All this while Chanyeol just stared fondly at his little love.

Who went through all the trouble to get him a puppy and find out about his allergies enough to get him medicine.

His heart was just overflowing with love for the shorter man, so he's not sorry for what he does next.

Which is peck Byun Baekhyun right on the lips.

"Oh my!" Baekhyun yelps, looking up in shock.

"Thank you. For...for everything."

"Oh."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hmm..?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

And who was Baekhyun to say no to _that_.

He laughs. Because _finally!_

Once Toben was safe on the floor, Baekhyun wraps his arms around the taller's neck and the others around his waist.

Foreheads just touching.

"Y'know, Toben is technically only mine." Baekhyun says, matter-of-factly.

Bodies just moving together in a slow dance.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." Their noses rub against each other.

Chanyeol leaves a trail of soft kisses all over his face. "So what do we do about?" he murmurs.

Baekhyun stops moving and looks up at him. "Just give me a sign and he'll be yours too."

Chanyeol wraps his arms a little tightly at the invitation. His eyes darting to the soft ㅅ shaped lips and the mole above it. 

He finally ducks to plant a lasting kiss on the mole, not wasting his breath before finally slotting their mouths together in a soft , slow kiss. Baekhyun whimpers, fingers tangling into the other's hair.

Their lips leaving a smacking sound everytime they part. Chanyeol sucks on the other's lower lip, biting down on the soft flesh before sucking it softly into his mouth and letting go.

They part a few minutes later. Breaths mingling. Eyes still closed.

Baekhyun's the first to break the silence with a whisper, "So what say Toben-ie's Daddy. You want in?"

Baekhyun didn't need a verbal answer. Chanyeol initiating another round of passionate kissing fest was answer enough. But the taller answers anyway.

"I'd love to."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all had to go through that mess... :(((((( that is, IF anyone reads it :))))  
> It was completely rushed. I was demotivated a couple of times and then finally decided to finish this once and for all.   
> If y'all wanna talk please find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek)!
> 
> Please don't hesitate..i need friends :P


End file.
